Delicioso Pecado
by Cydalima
Summary: Amo esto, estar contigo de esta forma, disfrutar tanto de este delicioso pecado. Twincest.


**Esto surgió después de hablar de tanto incesto y twincest con unas personas en un club slasher. Desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir algo así y finalmente me animé. Espero que les guste, también quise probar un estilo diferente, así que tal vez no esté muy bien redactado xD Como me dijo mi novio, escribir en primera persona y en presente es complicado - al menos para nosotros - si no se hace bien da la sensación de que se ha quedado corto, de que le faltó algo xD Me llega esa sensación, pero bueno.  
Dedicado a mi novio xD porque prácticamente le obligué a que lo leyera - aunque no le gusta el slash xP - tan solo para que me ayudara con el título.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino solo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**Delicioso Pecado**

**Fred/George Weasley**

Despedimos a los últimos clientes del día de hoy. En cuanto salen sonríes satisfecho por haber terminado una jornada más de trabajo. Respondo a tu sonrisa mientras cierro la puerta de _Sortilegios Weasley_ con llave. Es casi media noche, las ventas estuvieron mejor que nunca el día de hoy, seguro que es por nuestro nuevo producto.

Coloco la llave en un cajón del mostrador. Volteo a verte, me esperas recargado en el marco de la puerta que lleva a las escaleras. Sonrío y voy hacia ti. Subimos las escaleras; charlamos, reímos, y al llegar a la parte de arriba me miras fijamente para después unir tus labios a los míos. Sonrío y respondo al beso. Cuando nos separamos tomas mi mano y me guías hasta nuestra habitación. A veces nos quedamos aquí, otras veces regresamos a casa. A mamá ya no le importa si no regresamos, sabe que tenemos esta habitación aquí y, sobre todo, sabe que estamos juntos. Eso la tranquiliza.

Estando en la habitación me guías hasta la cama. Has cerrado la puerta, ¿fue con magia o, como en muchas ocasiones, la cerraste pateándola suavemente? ¿La empujaste con la cadera? Noto que la cortina no está echada, aunque la ventana está cerrada. No hay luna esta noche, solo estrellas que serán testigo de lo que hagamos.

Tus besos me distraen de mis cavilaciones. Te deshaces de mi túnica lentamente, hago lo mismo con la tuya. Imito tus movimientos, es como si me estuviera besando y desnudando a mí mismo sin separar la mirada de mi reflejo en un espejo. Es raro y excitante al mismo tiempo. Tú y yo somos muy parecidos, sí, pero al mismo tiempo somos muy diferentes, aunque los demás no sean capaces de notar esa diferencia.

Un poco más y ambos estamos completamente desnudos. Tú no tienes esa pequeña y casi imperceptible manchita junto al ombligo.

Sí, somos tan iguales y tan diferentes.

Cuando me doy cuenta de ello, ya me has arrinconado hasta que tropiezo con algo y caigo en la cama recostado. Pronto te has colocado sobre mí. Siento tus manos recorrer mi cuerpo lentamente, susurras palabras de amor en mis oídos, besas mis labios con pasión única… Tus labios saben tan bien, son tan perfectos, y tus caricias… ¡ah, tus caricias me enloquecen! Tus manos se ven sustituidas por esos labios que antes estaban posados en mis labios. Besas mi cuello, lo lames y lo muerdes. Yo digo tu nombre entre suspiros y gemidos. Tus caricias regresan, usas tus suaves y delgadas manos para explorar mi cintura, mi abdomen, mi vientre.

Te siento descender sin separar tus labios de mi cuerpo, tu respiración me hace cosquillas. Tus labios están ahora en mi pecho, rodeas uno de mis pezones con tu lengua y ahogo un gemido. Es como si accionaras un botón en mi cuerpo. Me estremezco por completo.

- Fred…

Tu nombre suena a mitad de un suspiro. Te siento sonreír.

Tus manos retoman su trabajo olvidado, con una de ellas rodeas mi sexo erecto y yo arqueo un poco la espalda. Se siente tan bien. Comienzas a mover la mano que me rodea con lentitud. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo… una y otra y otra y otra vez, extasiándome, haciéndome perder la razón (¿esto es razonable, para empezar?).

Posas tus labios sobre los míos una vez más, no pierdo tiempo y los recibo con todo gusto. Quisiera devorarte a besos en este mismo momento pero tal parece que tu tienes otra idea porque te separas de mí. La mirada que te dedico es de reproche, ¡quiero que me beses! Por silenciosa respuesta recibo una sonrisa de tu parte. ¿Qué tipo de sonrisa es? Me es tan familiar. Sí, es esa sonrisa traviesa que ambos esbozamos cuando estamos por hacer alguna broma o cuando hemos inventado algo nuevo… O cuando estamos por…

- Ahh…

Has descendido hasta donde tu mano se encontraba y la has sustituido por tu boca. Es tan cálida, tan deliciosamente húmeda. Repito tu nombre con la voz entrecortada, tú respondes usando tu lengua, degustándome como si yo fuera el manjar más exquisito del planeta… No. No del planeta. Del Universo entero.

No puedo evitarlo, llevo mis manos hasta tu rojo cabello, idéntico al mío, y marco el ritmo que deseo que lleves. Como siempre te adaptas a lo que quiero sin quejarte. Te escucho gemir, bajito, como si no quisieras que supiera que lo que haces te excita casi tanto como cuando yo te lo hago a ti. Te conozco tan bien…

Poco a poco me siento llegar al límite, mi respiración se vuelve aún más agitada y mi voz resuena con más fuerza. Mi cuerpo se estremece. Cesas con lo que haces y evitas que llegue al orgasmo. Te miro confundido y molesto. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Vuelves a sonreírme de igual manera y te acercas a mi oído para susurrar con tu voz ahora ronca por el deseo:

- No seas impaciente, aguanta un poco más.

- No soy impaciente. Solo que tú... tú no te apresuras.

- ¿No es lo mismo, acaso?

No puedo responder a tal pregunta, tus acciones me distraen antes de que pueda argumentar en tu contra. Nuevamente tus manos juegan con mi cuerpo; tu boca, tu lengua y tus dientes lo hacen también. Conoces todos y cada uno de mis puntos sensibles, por lo que procuras deleitarte con mis reacciones al estimularlos. Te divierte y he de admitir que realmente a mí no me molesta del todo. Mientras dejas sendas marcas en todo mi cuerpo llevas una de tus manos a mi boca, me ofreces tres dedos que lamo imaginando que es otra parte de tu anatomía la que estoy degustando.

Sacas tus dedos de mi boca y me besas antes de que pueda protestar. Ahora sí que no me quejo. Pero de pronto, siento algo entrando en mí… sí, es uno de esos dedos que hasta hace unos segundos lamía con tanto gusto. Gimo a mitad del beso. Sé lo que se viene, mi cuerpo lo sabe. No puedo esperar. Ese dedo entra y sale de mí, explorándome, dilatándome para la próxima intromisión. Entra un dedo más. Los mueves, siguen entrando y saliendo, haces movimientos de tijera para abrirme más… Un poco más.

Un tercer dedo entra en mí. ¡No quiero que sigas atrasando el momento que tanto deseo! Quiero que nos fundamos en un solo ser, llegar juntos al éxtasis. Sé que tú deseas lo mismo, ¿por qué no te apresuras? Usualmente cumples mis caprichos, ¿por qué este no?

- Fred… - digo una vez más, ahora con urgencia en mi voz. – Hazlo ya.

- Impaciente.

- Sí, estoy impaciente. Hazlo ya. _Por favor_.

Esas últimas palabras parecen surtir efecto en ti. Levantas mis caderas un poco y antes de que pueda decirte algo más comienzas a hundirte en mí. Ya no duele, y aunque al principio cuesta un poco acostumbrarse a la intrusión, las sensaciones placenteras que recorren mi cuerpo son como choques eléctricos que me hacen olvidar de todo aquello que no seas tú o lo bien que se siente lo que hacemos. Pronto entras por completo en mí. Me agarro con fuerza a las sábanas y cierro los ojos cuando siento que comienzas a moverte, primero con suavidad pero aumentando el ritmo poco a poco.

Amo esto, estar contigo de esta forma, disfrutar tanto de este delicioso pecado.

Nuestras voces resuenan por la habitación, abro los ojos para ver tu rostro. Amo tu rostro cuando estás así, sonrojado y con una expresión de disfrute y gozo total. Supongo que mi rostro ha de ser muy similar al tuyo en estos momentos. Mi mirada se desvía momentáneamente a la ventana. Sólo las estrellas nos observan esta noche. Sonrío y vuelvo a mirarte. Rodeo tu cintura con mis piernas y te hundes más en mí. Has tocado ese punto maravilloso que me hace delirar por completo.

- F-Fred… ahí…

- ¿Dónde? – preguntas sin borrar tu sonrisa traviesa - ¿Aquí?

- Síii…. ¡ahh!

Te concentras solo en ese punto. Más rápido, más fuerte. Sí, no tengo que hablar para pedírtelo. Me conoces tan bien. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente continúas susurrando palabras de amor en mi oído.

- Tú eres mío, George – me dices – y yo soy sólo tuyo.

- Sí, sólo mío.

Nuestras palabras se pierden entre el concierto de gemidos, jadeos y múltiples suspiros que inundan nuestra habitación. Llega el tan ansiado momento, nuevamente mi respiración se acelera, mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que no me sorprendería si tu lo escucharas. Arqueo la espalda y mi piel se eriza justo en el momento en que llego al orgasmo diciendo tu nombre. Inundas mi interior con tu esencia y dejas caer tu cuerpo sobre el mío.

También intentas recuperar el aliento. Entrelazas una de tus manos con la mía y así, sudorosos, jadeantes y sonrientes vuelves a besarme con lentitud. Te separas de mí y dices algo. No te escucho, sólo veo cómo se mueven tus labios.

- ¿Perdón? – pregunto.

Vuelves a hablar. No te escucho.

- ¿Fred?

Me sonríes y entonces…

… Despierto.

¡No ha sido más que un maldito sueño! Miro a mí alrededor. La habitación parece tan grande y vacía ahora que tú no estás. Me abrazo a la almohada, tú almohada. Ya casi no huele a ti, tu aroma se desvanece poco a poco.

Han pasado dos años desde tu muerte, Fred. Te extraño tanto, sin ti nada es igual. No tengo con quién bromear, nadie se queda a mi lado por las noches en las que me quedo aquí, sobre la tienda. No escucho tu voz, no veo tu sonrisa. No pruebo tus labios. No vivo más. Con tu muerte una parte de mí murió también. Mi otra mitad, lo que me hacía completo.

- Fred. ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**¿Reviews? ^^ Por favor, que de eso vivo xD  
**


End file.
